vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Waifu Security
"Oil Knows No Country." ''- The motto'' The GWS is an organization of the VRChat community who use military waifu girl avatars to roam the vast worlds of VRChat. They are often confused with other Waifu Groups. The GWS consists of many different branches. Most notably are the Armed Forces, the Naval Forces, and the Airforce. In addition, there is the Presidential Guard whos' job is to protect the President. These branches all work together in unison to relieve people of their oil, and in turn, protect said oil, whilst the science department and the engineers find new and innovative ways to aid in their mission. Their private military corporation is based around USA ranking system. The leader holds the title of President. History Early History The group was founded in May of 2018 from the former members of the Band of Waifus after Waffles resigned as leader and disbanded the BoW; permission was given to Ann Hiro to found the new group. Much of the new group's initial style and structure was copied directly from the BoW. At this time, SaintJames joined and due to his previous service in the Königstiger of the BoW, he was made Vice President. On June 21st, the splinter group was officially named the Global Waifu Security and a new flag was created. Fresh Gear On May 29th, 2018, the Global Waifu Security Oil Rig was unveiled for the world to see (but not know the location of). The base is intricately designed to function as a base of operations for the private military corporation and evade any national authorities; not to mention acting as a storage for oil. As of August, renovations have been temporarily halted but there are plans for a massive update. can be seen in a default avatar to the right.]] On July 14th, 2018, the first unique Global Waifu Security uniforms were distributed to the soldiers of the group. The release date of the new uniforms was celebrated with the first major meetup of the Global Waifu Security. Modern Day Unfortunately, every group is not without its faults or battles. For the GWS, in particular, it came in the form of an epidemic that quickly spread through the ranks. Dubbed "thotties" by the science department, it is a very lethal virus that affects all it touches. Unseen by mankind before, there are no known antidotes. The science department traced its origins back to Captain Sabre Strike of the Air Force, stating that his infamously thotty behavior quickly mutated his genes into deadly virus, which claimed hundreds of virginities. It is unknown how long the virus remains in the host, although the captain has been showing signs of recovery as of October 2018. Armed Force The Armed Force is no doubt the largest branch in the GWS. It consists of a single company known as the 3rd Königstiger. The branch is represented by the telltale tiger logo, and the uniforms currently consist of green tops and black pants. Officers * Vice President Saint James heads the Armed Forces along with the other two branches. * CO - Maj. Dronerlicious (aka Drone) * There is currently no XO or NCO Naval Force As of now, the Naval Force is the only branch consisting of two divisions. The 1st Poi Bois is the main division, surviving from the fall of the BoW. The newest division is the Oni Giri Division. Both take oil by sea, which is necessary since the GWS base is on an oil rig in the middle of an unknown ocean. The uniform resembles traditional sailor garb, consisting of a naval shirt and skirt. Officers * CO - Cpt. meticulousCalamity (aka Raptor) and Cap. U-511 * XO and sole quartermaster - 1st Lt. Big Turbo (aka Aki). * NCO - MSgt. USS Iowa Dog of the Oni Giri Division Air Force The Air Force has the most officers, along with two separate uniforms. Consisting of the 42nd Iron Valkyries, they protect oil by the skies, making sure all is well. Their dress uniform is a blue shirt with black pants, whilst the flight suit is blue as well. Officers * CO - Cpt. Sabre Strike * XOs - 1st Lt. Wasabi Weaboo and 2nd Lt. Triwagon * NCO - 1st Lt. London, renowned memer. Presidential Guard The guard stands not only to protect President Ann Hiro, but also to protect the oil and the residents of his basement. Despite holding a noble cause, they are few but strong. Officers * CO - Cpt. Steelhardt * XO - 1st Lt. SentrY Science Department It is unknown what all goes on in Ann's presidential basement, but there lies the science department. They devote their time and efforts to expanding and innovating the oil empire. Seen by few, the scientists have been rumoured to be mere children, although disfigured. These claims bare no evidence and all officers refute all notions of it. Alongside the science department is the Chromosome Distribution Unit, which was lead by Cap. Rardmoon Downs before the accident. Notable Members The group has over 200 Members. Not all will be mentioned * Ann Hiro * Saint James * Akimbo * AshLikeSnow * Nozge * Sai * Mandaar * KevMan * Dronerlicious * meticulousCalamity * BigTurbo * SabreStrike * FlobySop64 * Lauren * SteelHardt * Jezzibolt * WasabiWeaboo * MisterGlerk * London * Bry * Lotty * Nadia * Triwagon * Wulf * Sola * Solus * RardmoonDowns * SentrY * Akliyen * Cooldudes4208 Trivia * Every one of their models is made by one person, Big Turbo (Aki), despite their complexities. * They love their oil. Media VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-01 16-36-09.934.png Sdsdsdsdddd.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-04 18-00-41.405.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-07 00-02-58.388.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-07 00-06-07.265.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-28 18-04-39.484.png Category:Groups Category:Waifus Category:Articles Still Underconstruction